Limit Breaker x Survivor
Limit Breaker x Survivor (限界突破×サバイバー Genkai Toppa x Sabaibā), or more commonly called LBS by its user, is a Sentient Stand used by ???. According to its user, the Stand manifested of its own volition, using its user as a catalyst so it could exist. Its user has little to no control over its powers, as well as its functionality, being a complete slave to the Stand. Often times, LBS calls its user its Stand. Limit Breaker x Survivor, as well as its Stand User, is the final antagonist for the first part of ???. While its methods indirectly affect the protagonist group, it is often the cause of many of the events that unfold within the story. It was revealed after its first defeat that it was under the command of Garden of Grace. Appearance Personality History Abilities & Powers Forceful Activation Limit Breaker x Survivor, ever since its manifestation, has held the capability of forcibly manifesting itself without its user consent. It holds great power over its user, to the point that the user has zero control over his own Stand. Whenever LBS manifests, it bounds its user to the location it was manifested in. However, whenever LBS wishes to move locations, it releases itself so that they could be in a much safer area. Even though it is not physically manifested, it still holds a great grasp over its user. If LBS' command of movement is not followed, it will take over its user's body momentarily and re-locate elsewhere. However, this is not always exact. There are times when LBS' own will is overridden by its user, and cannot do what it wants to. Other times, due to leeching off of its user's life force, the body can be too frail to move, causing a major issue in the process. Procreation One of LBS' greatest powers is its ability to procreate. This is done by the chamber located within its body, where it creates an offspring to do its bidding. These offspring, by themselves, hold no power, and could be easily dispatched of before they intend to do anything. However, the offspring act as a parasite, and attack a worthy vessel, taking over it. Once the offspring has taken control of the vessel, that being turns into a Stand User. The reasoning for this, is that despite being a parasite, they also act as an ecological niche. The offspring tap into the vessel's want for power, and awakens that very power for its user to have. While the offspring are generated within LBS' chamber, they are released out of one of its right fingers. If these fingers were somehow blocked, LBS would be unable to release its offspring into the world. These offspring cannot be seen by non-Stand Users, allowing for them to infiltrate a host easily. Despite being a parasite, the offspring do not harm their vessels. Aside from gaining Stand powers, the user is largely unaffected consciously. Only one thing in their mind is overridden, and that is them being loyal to Limit Breaker x Survivor. However, the parasite is not perfect, as they could be destroyed if one were to somehow enter the mind of the vessel being used by the offspring. Unfortunately, even if an offspring were to attach itself to a being, it does not always have a 100% certainty of awakening Stand powers. This is due to the vessels being unable to awaken their Stand powers if LBS does not have anything to pass of to the offspring, and then finally, the vessel. Stand Users that already had Stands prior to facing off against an offspring are unaffected by an offspring's infiltration. If an offspring were to try and use a Stand User's body as a host, it will die immediately without leaving a trace of it behind. Another thing that should be noted for the Stands gained by this method is that they all act as armors, rather than being a different entity. Whenever LBS attempts to procreate any being, it saps away its user's life force even further, as this is a requirement for an offspring to be born. Memory Bank Limit Breaker x Survivor also holds the capability of storing its fights against Stand Users, and using those very Stand powers for itself. A perquisite is required, however, and the requirement is that LBS physically touch its opponent's Stand with all five of its left fingers and sap away the Stand's life energy. This process, however, is not easy for the Stand to do. Firstly, LBS has a limit to how much life energy it could take from a particular Stand. Taking too much will overload it, and cause it to harm itself, as well as its user, in the process, thus making the attempt to copy the Stand's powers futile. Secondly, Limit Breaker x Survivor is largely bound to locations, being unable to move. So, if its left arm cannot reach the Stand it is trying to copy abilities from, then the power is completely useless. Once Limit Breaker x Survivor has copied a Stand's abilities, it is able to incorporate those abilities into its own, allowing for it to use those abilities. However, it comes with a catch. If Limit Breaker x Survivor were to try and use a Stand ability within its Memory Bank, it will become its permanent Stand ability until it is swapped again. Once a Stand ability has become a permanent installment, and then is attempted to be swapped with another Stand's ability, the prior ability will be lost and Limit Breaker x Survivor will be unable to use it again, unless it were to somehow copy that Stand's ability once more. Whenever LBS is under a new Stand ability, it also loses its capabilities to procreate, due to that ability only being exclusive to it. Under a new Stand ability, LBS' eyes change color from yellow to another color, indicating that it is not using its own Stand abilities. However, there is a way for LBS to regain its Stand abilities. While it loses its ability to procreate, it does not lose its Memory Bank. All Limit Breaker x Survivor has to do is stab its user and extract further life force from them, thus allowing for LBS to have the memory of its own Stand abilities once more. Then, it could swap out its Stand abilities, to return to his original Stand abilities. The offspring procreated by Limit Breaker x Survivor are also able to be given Stand abilities within the Memory Bank. However, just like when trying to swap out its own Stand abilities, Limit Breaker x Survivor loses those Stand abilities until it can end up regaining them once more. Another capability of Memory Bank is that Limit Breaker x Survivor is able to mix-and-match Stand abilities for one Stand, including for his own ability. However, he does not have to use all the Stand capabilities of one stand. An example being that Limit Breaker x Survivor could pass off just his Procreation ability, keeping the Memory Bank ability, and another ability within Memory Bank to an offspring, or put it as his permanent Stand ability. This allows for him to create more unique Stand abilities for himself and others. However, the same rules apply, that once he lets go of the ability, he loses it if he wishes to exchange again. Techniques Evolved Form Trivia *Limit Breaker x Survivor uses the card design of Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon from Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Yumoz Category:Stand Category:Sentient Stand Category:Enemy Stand